Hogwarts: La Vieja Generación
by wilbur
Summary: Capitulo 11 Chocolate HVG, probablemente, mi fic más conocido en gran parte por su antiguedad. Los primeros capítulos son bastante horribles en redacción y faltas. ¡Capítulo nuevo tras 6 años de pausa!
1. Pañuelos

bueno, hoy en clase de diseño web se em ha acabado el trabajo media hroa antes de acabar la clase..i he escrito esto..a ver ke els parece^^U  
Un beso a Anami y las Lobaz, que seguro que lo leeran^o^  
  
Un muchumbroso suspiro surgió en la sala común de gryfindor, al advertir la sonrisa encantadora de Sirius Black acompañada de un guiño general. A su espalda, Remus Lupin no atraia muchas menos miradas y silbidos, pero el procuraba disimular (sin mucho éxito con ese sex symbol como amigo) y se secaba una gotita de sudor. En menos de 2 minutos ambos estaban literalmente rodeados de alumnas en trance, de 1ro, 2do, 3ro, 4to, 5o...y de cursos superiores. Por algo, el, sirius Black, era el soltero(todos eran solteros) mas codiciado de gryfindor, y de las demás casas también( suponéis bien, la modestia, pero, no era ninguna de sus numerosas virtudes).  
  
Tras una contienda digna de la rebelión d elos gnomos o cualquier otra cruenta batalla, lograron salir de la sala común con las túnicas, mas o menos en su sitio(aunque menos que mas) y todos los bolsillos, cuello de camisa, zapatos, y ropa mas intima, llenos de pañuelos, que las atolondradas(i no tanto) alumnas habían "perdido" y esperaban que se los devolviera.  
  
-Sirius, no podemos seguir asi..-murmuró{o remus sacándose pañuelos hasta de la ropa interior-Ponte una bolsa en la cabeza o algo, a este paso llegar a nuestra habitación requerirá la ayuda de un par de ejércitos muggles...  
  
-Ni así Moony, ni así, con mi "peasho" encanto, ni un par de ejércitos mugles de estos, podrían con ellas-respondió el apilando los 53 pañuelos de esta ocasión-además, con una bolsa en la cabeza el mundo perdería mi inigualable belleza.  
  
-anda cállate, o la bolsa en la cabeza te la voy a poner yo, hasta que te ahogues- comento james mientras entraba en el cuarto con peter...y con 40 y tantos pañuelos encima tambien.  
  
-Me gustaría saber porque os quejáis-comento apenado peter-a mi nunca me han puesto ni un triste kleenex.  
  
-Venga hombre!-procuro animarlo remus-ya veras como algún di...oye, no tienes uno en el cuello de la camisa?  
  
-eh?-Peter se palpo el cuello, y efectivamente, de allí saco un pañuelo de un tono rosado con dos iniciales bordadas(L.E.)-No me lo puedo creer, después de tantos años...lo he conseguido...finelment...que dice aquí?  
  
-que?-pregunto sirius mientras zurcía sin mucho éxito un desgarrón de la tunica.  
  
-"Para Potter: Dile que deje de ignorarme, que me consta que tiene mi libro de pociones, o me lo devuelve, o se va a enterar de quien es LyLy Evans"...genial-Peter se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama.  
  
-Tranquilo peter, como decía, seguro que un día de estos, alguna muchacha se fijará en ti..er...tienes unos ojos preciosos....-intento animarle remus sentado en la cama de al lado plegando pañuelos.  
  
-Lyly, lyly..lyly...señor catalogo andante de chicas, quien es lyly evans?-pregunto poter rascándose la cabeza confundido.  
  
Sirius se levanto como movido por un resorte, i dejando la aguja en la mesilla de noche se subió de un bote a la cama, se aclaro la voz i empezó a recitar.  
  
-Nuestra Solterita numero uno se llama Lyly Evans, hija de familia muggle luce un pelo rojizo con destellos cobres y unos enormes ojos verde esmeralda, 1'65, 85-65-93, estudia quinto curso en la escuela de magia Hogwarts, su casa es gryffindor, sus asignaturas favoritas son, Pociones, transformaciones y vuelo. Pretende entrar este año en el equipo de quiditch como cazadora, Dedica su tiempo libre a leer, escuchar música, escribir, y jugar a un deporte muggle llamado va...básquet, Es tozuda i tiene un carácter muy fuerte, también es fuerte, así que es recomendable vigilar sus manos!Y por si no te acuerdas, el otro día compartiste pupitre con ella en pociones, y por error te llevaste su libro!  
  
Tras ese discursillo en plan presentador muggle hizo un par de reverencias aplaudidas por los otros tres y bajo de un salto de la cama.  
  
-Nunca entenderé como te aprendes absolutamente todos los datos de todas las chicas de todo hogwarts....y luego suspendes historia de la magia-comento peter.  
  
-Oye, que me tenga manía no significa que yo sea imbecil...  
  
-Chicos...que tal si vamos a desayunar? vamos ha hacer tarde a pociones...-comento remus colocando el ultimo montón de pañuelos en una caja de cartón en la que decía "pañuelos perdidos"   
  
-Ops! vamos!!-respondió sirius cogiendo a james por un brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta mientras este, inconscientemente, se guardaba el pañuelo y la nota en el bolsillo de la tunica.  
  
Peter ayudo a Remus a cargar la caja con los pañuelos hasta la sala común donde, tras comprobar que no habían féminas a la vista, la dejaron encima de una mesa y corrieron tras los otros dos hacia el comedor.   
  
  
Bueno, dejen reviews si kieren que continue o algo^^U...no se fijen en las faltas^0^U 


	2. Pasillos

Como dijo Ucchan, esto de ff.net sobrealimenta el Ego Jojojo[wilbur modo..Papanoel? seran las luces de navidad?O_oUU]Siento haber tardado, entre el trabajo las clases...y..varios problemas personales ke me han dejado sin animo ni de levantarme de la cama no eh podido seguir hasta hoy.  
(la idea de snape aerofobia y transfofobia es de los fics de silverfox(creo que se llamaba))  
  
A gracias por..Er..Reviewar?^^; weno eso^0^UUU  
  
Aku:Akuwapa*^0^*(he escrito aku wapa y mi winamp sa welto loko Oo) asias^___^y no son famosos por ser los merodeadores, solo que son tios wenos, y las tias son todas en plan Lobaz *_*  
  
Toni: Calla XP (porcierto, de este capitulo tiene que sonarte una frase ^_~)  
  
Misi: Que ya pondré acentos leñe!  
  
Cali-chan: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Un mantel dice, me mata XDDDDD  
  
Windy Wolf:^^; confesar que pa escribir en peter, no puedo pensar en peter, o me lo cargo^0^UUU  
  
Favila: No se si tomarme lo de Tuna como piropo^0^U(clavelitoos, clavelitoosss)  
  
Spacey: Graciassssssssss^0^ Vaya, el otro que me llama egipcia....eso es que no me ha visto en los chats^^UUU  
  
Nimph: Ahora mismo cuando pueda XP que entre el trabajo, los estudios y mis webs, no me queda tiempo^^UUUU  
  
Ucchan: Snape..ays*H_H* tranki que saldrá en el 3º ^0^U  
  
Agus: pera que aun no has visto a Lyly /\___/\  
  
Mariana: aki está^^U  
  
Ai: pos antes de morirte dejame tus artbooks *_*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-James...  
  
-¿James?  
  
-¡¡¡JAMES!!!!-Sirius optó por, finalmente, gritar en el oído de James.  
  
-¡¡¡Agh!!! ¿¡Que haces bestia?!-se quejó James frotándose la oreja-¡¡¡Me has mandado el tímpano dos metros a la izquierda!!!  
  
-Quizás si bajases de las nubes de vez en cuando, ni que fuera para hacer turismo, no tendría que dejarme las cuerdas vocales para avisarte- Gruñó Sirius...  
  
-¿Y de que se supone que tenias que avisarme?-Pregunto Potter dándose suaves golpecitos en el oído, a ver si conseguía que desapareciera el ligero pitido que oía.  
  
-Básicamente...que te dejo solo...porque... ¡Se acerca un Terremoto pelirrojo dispuesto a arrancarte los ojos! Adiós!-Dicho esto, Black levantó un tapiz con un grupo de unicornios bordados(que relincharon molestos por el movimiento) y despareció por un pasillo oculto.  
  
-Maldito cobarde ¡¡no me dejes solo!!-Gritó James contra el tapiz con lo que recibió la mirada curiosa de un potrillo dorado.  
  
-James...  
  
-¿James?  
  
-¡¡¡JAMES!!!!-Lyly Evans había cogido a Potter por una oreja y había tirado de ella hasta que quedó a su nivel.  
  
-¡¡¡Agh!!! ¿¡Pero que os ha dado hoy a todos con mis orejas?!-se quejó James frotándose el otro oído-Por lo menos me has mandado el tímpano dos metros a la derecha...Vuelve a estar mas o menos en su sitio...  
  
-¿Quieres dejar de desvariar? Devuélveme mi libro, es una orden, ahora mismo.  
  
-...  
  
-¿Me has oído?-los ojos de Lyly Evans empezaban a centellear como los de un dragón.  
  
-Perfectamente.  
  
-¿Pues?  
  
-No se de que me hablas.-James Potter sonrió... solo con los labios, pues en sus ojos había un deje de burla... no iba a devolverle el libro... nunca con exigencias.  
  
-¿Que quieres decir con eso Potter?...¡¡Potter!!¿adonde te crees que vas?-James había levantado el tapiz para frustración de los unicornios y había empezado a andar a largos pasos por esos pasillos que tanto conocía.  
  
Unos dedos se clavaron en su hombro con una fuerza inusitada y James se giró a una velocidad sorprendente y clavó a la persona(o ser, en los pasillos secretos de Hogwarts nunca se sabía) que le agarraba con tanta fuerza contra un muro... para, segundos después, ser lanzado por los aires con una llave de Judo.  
  
-Cinturón negro Potter...¿Eso no te lo comento Black?-El deje de superioridad de Evans hizo que una venita se le hinchará en la frente a James-Mi libro, ahora.  
  
-No se de que me hablas.-James se levantó frotándose el trasero y empezó a andar.  
  
-¡¡¡No huyas!!!-Lyly le seguía a pocos pasos, mas corriendo que andando.  
  
-¡¿Quien te ha dicho que huyo?!-Respondió James empezando a tener problemas para andar mas rápido sin echar a correr.  
  
-¡¡¡Nadaaaa, te hablo a gritos corriendo por amor al arte!!!-Le grito Lyly definitivamente corriendo.  
  
-¡¡¡No tienes porque explicarme tus gustos artísticos!!-James también se puso a correr desesperadamente.  
  
Explicar detalladamente los insultos cruzados durante semejante persecución llevaría demasiado tiempo, por lo cual, resumiendo, después de aproximadamente una intensiva hora de jugar al gato y al ratón, el ratón.... es decir, James, consiguió despistarla y salir a la luz de las velas del gran comedor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Este capitulo es muy corto, pero no quería incluir este trozo en el siguiente capitulo, igualmente, lo escribí después del terceró porque Ucchan me hizo notar que le faltaba algo por en medio.  
  
Próximamente... no lo se ni yo... viva la improvisación!!!!^0^ 


	3. Libros

Esta vez vienen dos capítulos muuuuuyyy seguidos(básicamente vienen juntos^0^UUU) no os acostumbréis que una está estresada y tal^0^UUUU[se oye la risa satírica de anami en la lejanía]  
  
...UUUUUU  
  
^^;; Bueno, ni caso, vamos pallá^0^UUUU  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James se dejo caer en una silla del aula de pociones. Se había pasado toda una hora esquivando a Lyly Evans, que era mas lista de lo que creía, pues aun su gran conocimiento de los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts siempre conseguía dar con él. Remus se sentó a su lado mirándolo extrañado. No acababa de comprender porque se dedicaba a esquivar a la pobre chica, la verdad es que ella tenia razón. Ya se lo había dicho, pero él respondió con algo que sonaba a "cuestión de orgullo"mientras se frotaba las nalgas ¿Acaso la chica se había convertido en su enemiga? ¿O era la novedad de que alguien le acosara sin ningún interés de tipo amoroso? (o sexual, había cada chica mas lanzada en Hogwarts que hacía que a Remus se le subieran los colores con sus comentarios)  
  
Sirius Black le sacó de sus pensamientos pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello y tirando de él hacia atrás hasta que su espalda impactó contra la mesa de atrás.  
  
-Oye ¿Crees que nuestro Romeo se va a quedar el maldito libro como recuerdo eternamente?-le susurró a escasos centímetros de su oído-No, mejor... ¿Crees que se va a dar cuenta algún día de que sé está colgando de alguien, precisamente porque no le encuentra irresistible?  
  
-En eso estaba pensando yo precisamente...antes de cierto intento de estrangulamiento...-Remus intentó soltarse(sin mucho entusiasmo) mientras se sonrojaba levemente al notar la respiración entrecortada de Sirius al reírse por lo bajo.  
  
-Tortolitos... ¿Creéis que nuestro querido cervatillo le devolverá su libro antes de meterla en un aprieto?...¿O la dejará sufrir hasta que le arranque los ojos?-Peter, en el banco de al lado al de Sirius se había inclinado hacia ellos y también murmuraba.  
  
Ehem...-James, al lado de Remus finalmente se había dado cuenta de la pequeña reunión formada por sus amigos-¿Qué, conspirando?¿Me vais a entregar a Severus envuelto en papel de regalo y con un lacito?  
  
-¿Que pasa conmigo Potter?-Severus Snape, al que podía considerar su enemigo más acérrimo, se encontraba parado delante de ellos observando con desagrado, que los dos únicos asientos libres estaban justo delante de Potter y sus "amiguitos".  
  
-Oh, Severus, amigo mío, ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Porque no practicamos algo de Quiditch después de clase para rememorar viejos tiempos?-James se había levantado, desafiante, mientras Sirius endurecía el rictus(sin soltar a Remus) y Peter miraba de reojo la puerta de entrada por si llegaba el profesor Collington.  
  
Severus Snape, cabecilla junto con Lucius Malfoy de Slytherin, familia "pura" de magos, siniestro de personalidad, alto, inteligente, manipulador, frío, pedante, con matricula en todas las asignaturas exceptuando Vuelo...pánico a las alturas lo llamaban.  
  
-Que agudo Potter..que agudo.-Respondió él con su curiosa manera de hacer que "Potter" sonara como el peor insulto del mundo  
  
-¿Ah que sí?-Respondió este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Oh, bueno...si quieres podemos estudiar juntos Transformaciones...eres tan listooo, y yo últimamente he tenido tantos problemasss....-exceptuando vuelo y transformaciones más bien.  
  
-Oh, ya veo, que amable por tu parte, vosotros sabéis mucho de eso ¿no?De transformarse, digo...Sobretodo vuestro amigo...el lobito...aunque claro... en su caso es involuntario...  
  
Snape no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase cuando las manos de James Potter se lanzaron al cuello de su túnica y le acercara el rostro, tan violentamente, que sus frentes impactaron.  
  
-Cállate Snape... Sabes lo que arriesgas hablando...-Un huracán rojo se interpuso entre los dos haciendo que Snape cayera sentado en al mesa y james en su silla.  
  
-¡¡¡J.A.M.E.S P.O.T.T.E.R!!!-El estruendo resonó en la mazmorra mientras el susodicho Huracán plantaba un pie encima de la mesa haciéndola temblar y cerraba un puño amenazadoramente-¡¡¡Quiero mi libro y lo quiero ya!!!  
  
Al susodicho le habían bajado las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz, y estas oscilaban peligrosamente mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por la frente. Al otro lado Severus Snape observaba la escena entre molesto por el empujón, agradecido por evitarle un segurísimo puñetazo, y divertido por él echo de que una chica amenazara a Potter. Sirius aun sin soltar a Remus, y el susodicho, habían subido a la mesa de un salto, haciendo rodar por el suelo el caldero de Peter y este lo miraba todo como si estuviese viendo a la profesora McGonagall bailando una samba.  
  
James se recobró del susto inicial, y mientras se recolocaba las gafas observó mas atentamente a la muchacha que tenia delante y que parecía dispuesta a asesinar a alguien(concretamente a él). Era inconfundible con esa larga cabellera roja y con brillos cobrizos, con esos enormes ojos verdes, desprendiendo chispas de rabia(deducía por su estado que su ultimo intento de hacerla perder por los pasillos de Hogwarts había tenido un éxito rotundo...tendría que preguntarle donde había ido a parar...pero por el leve sonrojo que mostraba en las mejillas, no le extrañaría que al vestuario masculino de la torre norte). No le iba a dar el libro. Antes muerto. Era una questión de orgullo... ademas...le hacia gracia la actitud de la chica.  
  
-¡¡Atención!!!-Susurró / gritó(una extraña técnica dominada solo por los que ejercen de guardianes de aula) Peter-¡¡¡Collington a la vista!!!  
  
Todo el mundo corrió a sus asientos, y Lyly aparto la mirada de James para buscar un asiento libre, el único, el de al lado de Severus, en el que se sentó sin demora. James se sentó con al espalda recta y la mirada clavada en la nuca de Lyly mientras Severus le lanzaba una mirada entre curiosa...y satisfecha...con... ¿Una media sonrisa? ¿Que estaría pasando por su mente? Sirius(finalmente) se había despegado de un sonrojado Remus, y ambos habían bajado de un salto de la mesa para sentarse en sus respectivas sillas mientras Peter corría a recoger su caldero.  
  
El profesor Collington entró en la sala como una exhalación. Era muy delgado, tenia el pelo rubio clarísimo y la piel blanca hasta el nivel de plantearse si no era transparente, al igual que sus ojos, azules hielo, fríos, indescifrables. Vestía una túnica azul marino con unos pequeños bordados plateados en las mangas, el cuello y el repulgo. Bajo su brazo cargaba con pesados libros de pociones que con un movimiento ágil dejo encima de la mesa mientras empezaba a explicar la poción del día. Lyly miraba nerviosa a los lados mientras Severus sacaba su libro de pociones y lo dejaba al lado del caldero. El profesor Collington empezó a pasear entre las mesas, restando puntos. Era bien sabido que al cabeza de casa de Ravenclaw no le importaba restar puntos a los alumnos, parecia disfrutar con ello, aunque fuerán de su propia casa...exceptuando claro, a Severus Snape, el alumno mas brillante en pociones desde tiempos inmemoriales. Al cabo de unos segundos se paró al lado de Lyly, que empezó a sudar nerviosa, mientras Remus le daba un codazo a James...y este disimulaba vilmente.  
  
-Señorita Evans...¿Y su libro?-increpó el profesor a punto de quitar una cantidad dolorosa de puntos.  
  
-Yo...ehhh...-Lyly había perdido toda su agresividad y se encontraba perdida, no diría que había sido el idiota de Potter, eso sería caer demasiado bajo.-Es que...-Iba a matar a Potter (el cual, por cierto, estaba siendo acribillado a codazos)-er...  
  
-Este es su libro-la voz segura de Severus Snape resonó en la sala mientras le daba su libro a Lyly-el mío lo he perdido profesor, ella me lo ha prestado.  
  
-Ah, ya le daré uno señor Snape, tengo un par...sigan trabajando-respondió el profesor volviendo a su escritorio.  
  
Silencio...Las caras de los merodeadores eran un poema digno de ser retratado, mientras Lyly le observaba entre curiosa y sorprendida. Snape giró la cara y , con el ceño fruncido, le guiño un ojo a James...que se cayó de la silla del susto, mientras Lyly se reía por lo bajo...y Lucius Malfoy observaba desde la otra esquina de la clase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yasta, este no es especialmente humorístico(el que diga lo contrario no ha jugado nunca al RPG de las lobaz^0^UUUU) Pero se supone que debo ir metiendo , pokito a pokito, la trama no?^^U(tampoco os esperéis nada espectacular^0^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU)  
  
En Próximas entregas....  
  
-Una prueba de Quiditch  
  
-Una Pelea  
  
-Un uno contra uno  
  
-...Quién sabe?^0^UUUUUUU  
  
(eso si, no puedo asegurar cuantos milenios tardaré a que pase^0^UUU) 


	4. Muros

¡¡¡Felices fiestas!!! Si, si, estoy escribiendo en nochebuena, lose, pero en mi casa se celebra navidad y san Esteban, nunca hemos celebrado nochebuena, así que toy más sola que la una^0^UUU ah, siento haber tardado tanto, de veras, entre el trabajo, regalos navideños, y, sobretodo, que tuve que formatear^0^UUU se me están ocurriendo ideas para una trama muchísimo mas compleja de lo que quería hacer mas adelante...pero si lo hago esto puede tener decenas de capítulos O_oUUUUU  
gracias por los reviews*^0^*  
  
*Toni: ¿Alocada? ¿Que querías? ¿Una monjita?^^U  
  
*Favila: eh gracias*^0^* Lyly tiene que tener personalidad fuerte, ¿quien sino aguantaría a don perfecto potter?^0^UU ah mola XD yo me basé en una escena de la película por siempre jamas^^U  
  
*Spacey: asias a ti tb****^0^***** ami estos reviews me suben el ego ek da gusto oiga^^UUU pse..pero me cuesta lo mío corregir y no intercambiar letras^0^UUU...Lyly rulez*^0^*  
  
*Ai: O_o a ke te recuerda?XD a mi a karekano ^o^  
  
*Shura: shuuuuuuu*^o^* mola*^0^* ke no lelva yaoi? no habrá nada MUY explicito, pero si habrá yaoi^0^U  
  
*Nimph: i espera, que si esto no acaba como un culebron, pkse me estan ocurriendo mas parejas y amores cruzados XD  
  
*Cali-chan: aaaaaaaaaaggggghhh, que haces so bestia?XP me has mandao el timpano dos metros a la derecha!!!(sensación de dejavu?)^0^U) ke mas kisiera, pero ya me cuesta tener tiempo para escribir estos capítulos tan cortos, imaginate^^U  
  
Tras esto, seguimos^0^UUU  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¿Porque lo ha hecho?-James dio un puñetazo a la pared para,  
seguidamente cogerse la mano con fuerza.  
  
-Venga, James, cálmate, el pobre muro no tiene la culpa-Sirius le dio  
una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a  
Remus que asintió con gesto firme.  
  
-¡¡¡Pero es que no lo entiendo!!! ¿Porque la ha ayudado? ¡¡Es hija de  
Muggles!! ¡Snape se dejaria pisotear antes de ayudar a una hija de  
muggles! ¡¡Además, es una gryffindor!!-James esta vez le dio una patada  
al muro con tanta rabia que tuvo que cojerse el pie y dar un par de  
saltitos.  
  
-En serio James, el muro no tiene la culpa, y a este paso te vas a  
lesionar...-Remus le cogió un brazo e intento apartarlo de la oscura  
pared antes que lo derrumbase a patadas, y de paso, se rompiera algún  
hueso.  
  
-¿Que quieres que le haga?-respondió por lo bajo- Total, es un muro igual de  
feo que Snape...  
  
-¿Y eso a que viene?-pregunto Peter sorprendido, James tendía a  
alterarse bastante menos, y a ser mas irónico con sus insultos.  
  
-Nada.-James se giró, huraño, hacia el muro, mirándolo con una intensidad digna de...probablemente una apisonadora en este caso.  
  
-¿Cómo que nada James? Explícate hombre...y dudo mucho que puedas derrumbar la pared a miradas...-Remus intentó alejarlo del muro tirandole suavemente del brazo.  
  
-Es que me da tanta rabia!!! Tanta!!!-James cerró los puños con fuerza.  
  
-¿que es lo que te da rabia James?-Peter le había cogido el otro brazo y también tiraba para atrás.  
  
-pues...eso, todo, todo lo que he dicho...eso...-james parecía confuso...dio un paso para atrás parecía empezar a ceder.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que te gusta Lyly y te molesta que Snape se llevé mejor con ella mejor que contigo...-Sirius, detrás de ellos se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa triunfal de quien ha descubierto el sentido del universo en el rostro.  
  
Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew se tuvieron que apartar de un salto cuando james se giró enfurismado. Una pequeña venita le palpitaba en la frente mientras, sorprendentemente, su rostro se volvía de un color rojizo... tanto podía ser por la rabia, el sonrojo..o mas probablemente, ambas.  
  
-¿¿¡¡QUE A MI ME GUSTA EVANS??!!-Si la susodicha no se había enterado junto con el resto de la torre de gryffindor, todo Hogwarts, y gran parte del reino unido, era que estaba sorda de remate- Esa cabezahueca delgaducha y marimacho???!! A mi! Evans!! JA! Es tonta, paranoica y esquizofrénica, tiene mala leche y, ...y...y tiene poco pecho!!! Cómo ese muro!! Ese muro no se parece a Snape, se parece a Evans igual de plana y cabezadura!!!  
  
Dicho eso, James empezó a aporrear la pared(pobre pared, que de golpes en un solo día) con toda su fuerza, patadas, puñetazos, golpes de hombro, etc, a la par le iba gritando insultos, que tanto eran para Evans como para Snape, según el momento, el muro camaleónico iba cambiando de personalidad en la mente de Potter. Sirius le miraba sorprendido, no esperaba esta reacción. Remus le dió un capón que le hizo agachar la cabeza al son de un "ouch"  
  
-¿que?¿contento?-Remus parecía enfadado y todo- No ves que así solo le has provocado una reacción contraria para poder negar sus sentimientos??  
  
-Eso!-Petigrew se acercó también con mala cara mientras James se seguía peleando con el pobre y desvalido muro- Su inconsciente no ha podido dominar el orgullo que se niega a aceptar los sentimientos crecientes en el.  
  
-¿Mande?-la cara de Sirius era un poema.  
  
-Déjalo, anda- Remus le dió un empujoncito-Anda arregla esto antes de que se cargue el muro, no me gustaría que nuestro cuarto tuviese vistas hacia los baños.  
  
-Si por lo menos fuesen los de chicas- comentó Peter con una sonrisa pillina.  
  
-El otro!!- Remus se secó una gotita de sudor- venga corre Padfoot! Creo que se está empezando a resquebrajar!!  
  
-¿La pared o el?-Preguntó con una sonrisa Sirus.  
  
-Vaaaaaa!!!!-Remus le amenazó con tirarle un cojín en la cabeza.  
  
-Voy, voy!!-Sirius se reía por lo bajo-eh, James!!  
  
-¿James?-Volvió a preguntar Black mientras Potter seguía desquiciándose con el muro mártir-tengo. cierta sensación de deja vu...bueno es igual...  
  
Sirius Black cogió a James por el hombro el cual se giró con una presteza sorprendente lanzándole un derechazo directo a la cara...que fue impolutamente parado con la otra mano del melenudo.  
  
-James...calmate un momento y escúchame quieres?-Sirus empezó a hablar como si de un niño pequeño se tratara mientras Peter y Remus, a sus espaldas, le vigilaban por si tenían que asesinarle...o salvarle de ser asesinado...  
  
-A mi no me gust..-empezó el susodicho.  
  
-Lo se! Lo se..., venga calma, solo reflexiona una cosa. Martes: prueba de Quiditch para buscar un substituto de Robin como cazador... Evans quiere presentarse.  
  
-¿Esa metomentodo quiere presentarse?-preguntó James soltando la presión del puño-No podrá conseguirlo... no solo eso sino que... no la voy a dejar conseguirlo!!!  
  
-¡¡Bien dicho compañero!!!- gritó Sirius pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros- esto es la guerra!!!  
  
-Si!!!-respondió a su par James mientras empezaban a andar con pasos triunfales hacia la puerta- Vive la resistance!!!  
  
Remus Lupin se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama con los brazos estirados al máximo en un símbolo de derrota.  
  
-No era la idea Padfoot...no era la idea...  
  
-Ya..- Sentado a su lado Peter le sonrió rascándose la nuca.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lo se, lo se, mis capítulos son increíblemente breves, pero no tengo tiempo para mas, hoy quería escribir el capitulo 5, peor al final lo eh dejado para otro día... además, creo que retrasaré el que tenia pensado como 5 hasta el 6 o el 7 O_oUU se me acaban de ocurrir un par de cosas ahora mismo que creo que saldrán en los dos próximos ^^ Bueno, pedradas y demás a través de review...siii?*^0^*U 


	5. Suelos

Voy a intentar escribir un capitulo más...a ver que sale, porque escribiendo yo fics humorísticos escribir estando deprimida no parece muy buena idea, verdad?^0^UUUU Pero estoy en clase de diseño..y leñe..sigo sabiendo hacer lo que esplican-____-UUU a ver si llegamos de una vez al Flash UUU En este cap saldrá la señora Norris...ya sé que los gatos no viven tanto, pero estamos en Hogwarts, que es imposible?XD  
  
reviews:  
  
Calichan: Domo!!! me encantan tus reviews*^0^* sirius? sirius solo kiere divertirse, no es demasiado responsable^0^U lyly..ya lo verás^^UUU  
  
Cata: tia ke vivimos en la misma casa, pk em dejas rr?^^U  
  
Favila: adoro luna neuva, siguelo ya *___* 10 razones apra odiarte, iihhhhhh "i love you babyyyy!!" mencanta^0^*  
  
Naleeh: como ya te dije noe scribo tan bien^0^UUUU y lo de los capitulos, al verdad, escribo cuando peudo entre las clases y el trabajo, i cuando lo tengo lo subo^^U  
  
weasley: *^0^* asiasssssssssssssss ay dios como me gustan los RR ^0^UUUUU  
  
NoNa: aka lo tienes*^o^*  
  
Spacey: he de confesar ke tus rr me encantan,comos uben el ego leñe^0^UUU aka ta el 5, es cortico^^UU  
  
Allá vamos con....SUELOS!!!(el titulo no es nada del otro jueves que digamos^0^U)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¡¡Snape!!!¡¡Espera!!-Severus Snape se giró intentando evitar que el montón de libros que acababa de coger en la biblioteca no se desmoronase.  
  
Lyly Evans llegaba corriendo por el pasillo cuando, como aparecida de la nada, la señora Norris cruzó el pasillo con aire de superioridad. Lyly intentó evitarla de un salto, pero al hacerlo se lió con su túnica y en vez de caer limpiamente con el pie derecho al otro lado del felino como tenia previsto, trastabilló torpemente y acabó de cabeza en el suelo...recién encerado.  
  
-AUghh...-murmuró Severus al volver a abrir los ojos, Evans había impactado directamente contra sus piernas como una bola de bolos, y el y los libros habían caído pesadamente como si de los susodichos se trataran.   
  
El Slytherin se frotó la dolorida cabeza medio incorporándose en el suelo y buscando a su alrededor a la bola...a Evans. La Gryffindor se sentó sobre sus pies frotándose la dolorida cabeza y recolocándose la ropa y el pelo. De golpe pareció recordar a que había venido y miró a Severus Snape que, de rodillas, empezaba a recoger los libros del suelo. Empezaba a entender porque James no la aguantaba, era un peligro publico!!  
  
-¿¿Estas bien??-preguntó alarmada Lyly haciendo el gesto de acercarse  
  
-SI!!!-Grito el temiéndose que en un intento de ayudarle le clavara el canto de un libro en el ojo, o lo tirara por la ventana-No hace falta que me ayudes! Me las arreglo solo.  
  
-Yo...Lo siento, venia a darte las gracias por lo del libro de pociones...gracias, me has salvado el pellejo...ahora que creía que me había salido un amigo...y lo he echado todo a perder con mi torpeza...maldita sea...-Evans miro el suelo y a Snape le cayó el mundo a los pies cuando(en medio intento de huida) vio como la muchacha se llevaba una mano a los ojos que estaban cubiertos por largos flecos de pelo cobrizo. Allí sentada en el suelo...sobre sus pies..llorando, le pareció tan desvalida.  
  
Snape dejó los libros en un ordenado montón en el suelo y se acerco a ella. Le sabia mal pobre. Con miedo, pero intentando reconfortar le puso una mano en el hombro cuando de golpe...  
  
-GAAAAHHHHH!!!- Lyly Evans se incorporó sobre las rodillas de golpe sacándole la lengua mientras le daba un susto de muerte y se contorsionaba de risa al verle caer de culo al suelo.  
  
En menos de dos minutos ese terremoto andante le había echo dar con sus posaderas en el frío suelo de Hogwarts(y eso que el pobre no sabía que no era el único). Snape le lanzó una ardiente mirada llena de odio mientras la joven se revolvía de risa. Una vena le empezó a palpitar peligrosamente mientras se planteaba hacerle tragar el ultimo volumen de "Historia de Hogwarts" que había pedido en préstamo en la biblioteca por decimotercera vez en dos meses. Se levantó conteniendo sus ansias asesinas y giró sobre sus pies para recoger los libros que inocentemente habían contemplado la tomadura de pelo de Lyly.  
  
-Espera!- dijo Lyly intentando contener la risa y cogiendole por el borde de la túnica en un intento de retenerlo- lo siento, de veras pero ha sido mas fuerte que yo, me perdonas?  
  
-No.-Snape dio un tirón de su túnica...sin demasiado éxito-¿quieres soltarme la túnica de una vez?  
  
-No.-respondió igual de seca ella sacándole la lengua-si quieres irte tendrás que dejar la túnica aquí.  
  
-Cómo que..?!-Snape dio otro tirón a la capa mientras notaba que el rubor le subía a sus pálidas mejillas-déjame ir que tengo que estudiar!  
  
-La vida no es solo estudio Snape, no te gusta divertirte?-pregunto ella repentinamente seria(pero sin soltar la punta de la túnica)  
  
-Si me gusta divertirme Evans, pero NO contigo, suéltame leñe que tengo prisa!!!-respondió el con fiereza dando un ultimo tirón a la túnica...con lo que se encontró con que ella la soltaba con aparente tristeza(y del impulso por poco sus nalgas volvían a visitar el ya conocido suelo de Hogwarts.  
  
-vale como quieras...-respondió ella ¿fingiendo? tristeza  
  
Evans puso una mano en el suelo y se incorporó sobre el pie izquierdo para seguidamente apoyar su peso en el derecho...e irse al suelo con un gemido de dolor.  
  
-No volveré a caer Evans-dijo Snape en cuclillas ante su montón de libros-No es necesario que finjas.  
  
-No estoy fingiendo estúpido capullo!!-respondió ella luchando por contener las lagrimas mientras se cogía el tobillo-me duele muchísimo.  
  
-Tu a mi no me insultes niñata-Snape se levantó intentando aparentar peligro(sin un éxito muy arrebatador todo sea dicho) y se acerco a largos pasos a ella.-deja de molestarme.  
  
-Déjame en paz idiota!!-le grito ella con una mirada de odio mientras gruesas lagrimas de dolor escapaban de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas.  
  
-como gustes-respondió fríamente Severus girando sobre sus talones, otra vez hacia sus libros sin saber muy bien que pensar.  
  
-E..espera...no debí insultarte..lo siento...-ella estaba tartamudeando, cogiendose el tobillo con ambas manos...y esta vez las lagrimas se veían resbalar de su barbilla hasta caer en su pierna-por favor...avisa a alguien...me duele mucho...  
  
-...-Snape la miró de reojo sin saber que decir.  
  
-Por favor...-Lyly levanto unos ojos medio cerrados por el dolor e inundados de lagrimas...suplicantes.  
  
-¿tanto te duele?-pregunto finalmente Severus.  
  
Lyly Evans asintió mudamente volviendo a mirar al suelo. Severus Snape lanzó un suspiro y se acercó a ella. De golpe Lyly noto como unos brazos fuertes la levantaban del suelo. Snape la estaba cogiendo en brazos.  
  
-Pero..pero que haces?!-pregunto ella toda sonrojada.  
  
-Te llevo a la enfermería, o prefieres quedarte aquí mientras aviso a alguien...y si pasa Potter?  
  
Con este argumento de peso Snape llevo a la pelirroja muchacha hasta la enfermería. El trayecto realmente fue mas largo de lo habitual, pero, Severus no tenía ningún interés en convertirse en el hazmerreír de la escuela...un Slytherin llevando en brazos a un Gryffindor herido...patético. Poco a poco empezaron a charlar, de Potter principalmente(y de mientras al muchacho los oídos no paraban de pitarle)y no muy bien que digamos. Al cabo de un rato de andar, y con alguna pausa en un banco para que Snape recuperara el aliento(las escaleras podían llegar a ser un problema, sobretodo si cambiaban de dirección cuando subías por ellas) llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería.  
  
-Snape...yo...-empezó Lyly bajando la vista  
  
-Llámame Severus..¿Puedo llamarte Lyly?-pregunto el sin variar su gesto un ápice.  
  
-Si, claro...quería darte las gracias...Severus-Lyly le sonrió para, seguidamente, darle un breve beso en la mejilla.  
  
Severus Snape se sonrojó, miró al techo como quien no quiere la cosa, y entró en la enfermería empujando la puerta con la espalda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Se finí^^UUU  
  
En el próximo capitulo:  
  
*Aclaramos intenciones!  
*No tengo nidea^0^U(total en este solo sabia que tenían que hablar al empezar a escribirlo^0^UUU)  
  
Dejen R/R plis, me hacen muchísima ilusion*^0^* 


	6. Estanterias

No se como saldrá esto, mas ke nada porque no veo las teclas, me están arreglando las gafas y no veo un carajo^0^UU Estoy (again) en clase de diseño, y siguen sin llegar a mi nivel...2 sesiones mas y empezaremos flash..al fin!!!^0^v  
  
Er...dejadme coger el escudo, porque a noser que a medio capitulo los personajes cobren vida(como me pasa últimamente ke hacen lo ke les pasa por los /&%(/& ) en este capitulo tampoco saldrán los merodeadores[wilbur empieza a oír clongs de pedradas en el escudo] hehe^^;;  
Reviews:  
  
Spacey: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD me gusta tu analisis, muy logico si señor, digno de un catedratico de psicologia XDDD i he de decir ke a mi la pareja severusxlyly me encanta (i la pareja severusxmcdonagall y la pareja severusxjames...weno, me gusta severus a secas XD)  
  
Cali-chan:er...creo ke una de las pedradas sera tuya kerida^0^UU  
  
Lina saotome: gracias*^0^* Severus siemrpe lo apsa molt pobre, em dan ganas de consolarle TT  
  
Naleeh: oye..el denominativo "gamberros" les pega pero pintadito eh?^0^U  
  
Favila: susordenesjefa!!^0^UUU mira esta vez solo he tardado 4 dias, no sus kejareis XP  
  
lucy: asiasss, me sonrojas*^0^*  
  
NoNa: XDDDDDDDDDDDDD weno, empiezo a pensar ke los eprsonajes sudan de mi simplemente^0^  
  
Ucchan: a ver cariño..a mi me lo cuentas?XD  
  
Ai: Masajes?*_____* iiihhhh tero*^0^*  
  
Patty*Potter: er..capullo literalmente es una flor cerrada, pero se usa de insulto^^U  
  
Yo(digo tu, weno, kien sea XX): er..si?XD  
  
Princess...etc: algo dificil, casi no tengo tiempo^^U  
  
--------------------------Nota: si quereis ver la tira del capitulo anterior ke dibujó ai id a: http://www.geocities.com/wilburcita/tira.jpg  
  
  
  
Os dejo con "ESTANTERIAS"(yo y mis peasho titulos^0^U)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¿que?¿Solo con patas de escarabajo?-susurró Lyly sorprendida-pero..yo creía que teníamos que licuar ojo de tritón y luego usar telaraña como masa!!  
  
-Este es vuestro principal problema-le respondió Severus sentando ante ella también en susurros-siempre liáis los procesos, son mucho mas sencillos de lo que creéis, pero os entestáis en complicaros la vida, las pociones tienen que estar claras en tu mente antes de intentar llevarlas a cabo...es...como volar en escoba...algo intuitivo, tienes que conocer los pasos perfectamente para que te salgan solos...  
  
-Pero Severus, si tu eres incapaz de volar en escoba...-comentó Lyly mientras mordisqueaba la punta de un lápiz.  
  
-Ya...no me lo recuerdes...pero no tiene que ver con aprender...es que..tengo vértigo-Severus miró hacia otro lugar avergonzado, y sorprendiéndose de habérselo contado con tanta facilidad.  
  
-Bueno, todos tenemos nuestras fobias, yo por ejemplo no puedo ver un inyección...y es un problema grave, mi madre es enfermera...  
  
-Una...inye...¿que?-Severus la miró curioso, ¿que extraño aparato muggle le estaría relatando?  
  
-Pues una inyección, es....espera que te lo dibujo-Lyly Evans cogió un trozo de pergamino y el lápiz y con cuatro rayas hizo un esbozo mas o menos reconocible...para un muggle claro.  
  
-¿Y de que sirve?  
  
-Pues...se usa para curar, o para prevenir enfermedades, las...pociones...que pueden evitar una enfermedad o sanarla se tienen que meter directamente en la sangre, así que te pinchan con eso y la poción va a parar a la vena pinchada.  
  
-Iucks...creo que me quedo con los métodos mágicos-Snape puso cara de asco.  
  
-Yo también...no he visto ninguna desde que estoy acá-respondió Lyly con un sonrisa.  
  
-Severus....  
  
Severus Snape giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy, compañero de su curso, y de su casa.  
  
-¿que quiere Lucius?-preguntó seco.  
  
-¿puedes venir un momento por favor, necesito hablar contigo?-antes de tener una respuesta cogió a Snape por un brazo y lo levanto de la silla mientras dirigía una sonrisa a Lyly, una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos-si nos disculpa...  
  
Lyly Evans miró, enfurruñada, como Malfoy se llevaba a Severus, para, seguidamente, resignarse, y poner a pelearse con sus deberes de pociones. De mientras Lucius había arrastrado a Snape a través de estanterías hasta la zona 9.025, donde se encontraban los libros que hablaban de la historia de la magia en la Europa del este...mas desierta incluso que el resto de la biblioteca.  
  
-¿que quieres Lucius?-preguntó brusco Severus soltándose-¿no ves que estoy ocupado?  
  
-¿en un plan no?-le respondió, mordaz Malfoy mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en el.  
  
-¿un...plan?¿que sabes?  
  
-se te nota querido...amigo, se ve de lejos que Potter esta coladísimo por la sangre-sucia, aunque haga todo lo posible por negarlo...se de buena tinta que tu también lo sabes, y ya veo por donde van tus planes, me di cuenta en el primer momento, con el maldito libro...  
  
-¿como..como lo has sabido?-Severus parecía confuso...  
  
-Recuerdas que estamos en la casa de la astucia? además, tu aun sientes unas ganas terribles de vengarte del asunto ...del pelo...-Malfoy esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
-No me recuerdes ese asunto quieres?-Snape endureció visiblemente el gesto-el echo de llevar durante una semana el pelo en pinchos y de color rosa no es precisamente algo que me guste rememorar.  
  
-Lo se...lo se...solo quería darte un consejo-Malfoy volvió a sonreír.  
  
-¿cuál?-preguntó hosco Snape  
  
-Recuerda....que solo es una sangre sucia a la que manipulas-Malfoy había dejado de sonreír y había avanzado hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su compañero de casa.  
  
-Lo...lo se perfectamente-Snape tragó saliva tirandose para atrás y provocando que al otro lado de la estantería un libro cayera al suelo.  
  
-De acuerdo, así pues el plan "venganza de Potter" sigue un buen camino-Lucius Malfoy dio media vuelta y desapareció detrás de otro estante.  
  
Severus Snape dejó escapar un suspiro, Malfoy a veces le daba verdadero pavor...de golpe, a sus espaldas noto una tabla crujir. Se giró violentamente para encontrarse los ojos, aterrados, de uno de los "amiguitos" de Potter. Como un huracán dio la vuelta al estante y clavó violentamente a Peter Petigrew contra la estantería, haciéndola oscilar peligrosamente.  
  
-¿¿Q U E H A S O I D O??-Los ojos de Severus Snape brillaban de furia mientras Peter Petigrew intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas buscar una salida.  
  
-Yo...estaba buscando un libro sobre la magia en transilvania para mi trabajo de encantamientos!!-Peter miro a su alrededor desesperado hasta que vió el libro caído al lado de sus pies-y...y vi caer un libro, me acerqué a mirar y de golpe te vi mirar hacia a mi...que...que debería haber oído?  
  
Snape le miró sin saber si creerle o no, parecía suficiente rata para decirle la verdad para salvar en pellejo..pero por si acaso...  
  
-Maldito Bastardo Hijo de...-Snape le miró con ansias asesinas a lo cual Peter empezó a removerse nervioso.  
  
-Severus!!-Lyly Potter le miraba con los ojos como naranjas desde el final del pasillo-que le haces a...este...amigo de Potter?-el tono de voz había cambiado al reconocer a Peter.  
  
-Yo..es que...-Snape empezó a ponerse colorado..que hacer, que hacer??..colorado?..un momento..esto podía servir-es que este maldito cobarde te insultó..y no se ...antes de darme cuenta...me estaba planteando romperle la cara...  
  
-Eso es ment...-Peter intentó replicar pero la mirada de "vigila que dices o te arrancare las amígdalas y las usaré para untar las tostadas de mi desayuno" le hizo recapacitar y cerrar la boca.  
  
Snape le soltó con una mirada de desprecio y se acerco a Lyly que no sabia muy bien como tomarse la historia.  
  
-Lo siento...-Severus la miró con ojos de perro apaleado  
  
-No pasa nada Sevvy!-Lyly le sonrió y se fueron charlando por los pasillos.  
  
"Tengo que decírselo a James!!" pensó Peter recolocándose la túnica " pues el plan "venganza de Potter" sigue un buen camino" Peter se maldijo por lo bajo "ojalá hubiese oído más!". "también tengo que comentarles lo de....Sevvy" Peter se aguantó la risa y salió corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vaya OO al final si se me ha colado un merodeador, si ya digo, tienen vida propia los personajes, no me hacen puto caso^^UUU  
  
Er..este si que no ha tenido nada de humor...pero tenia que dejar las cosas algo más claras (ke mejor pa joder a Potter que que su peor enemigo le birle la chica que le gusta?^0^U)  
  
Próximo capitulo:  
  
ESCOBAS  
  
-La prueba de quiditch!! 


	7. Escobas

Esta vez no voy a responder los reviews uno a uno, lo siento X_______X pero es ke ya es la una(aghh OO) i tengo aun mucho trabajo por hacer X_X Asias a todos por firmar^^;;;; Ah, ya veo que la frase de las amigdalas arrasó^^;;; os dejo con...  
  
CAPITULO 7: ESCOBAS  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
James Potter se deslizó entre las escobas como una angulia entre las algas del fondo del mar. Con sumo silencio se acerco a la escoba que el, personalmente, entregaria a Lyly Evans para la prueba de quiditch. Tampoco era necesario ser tan excesivamente sigiloso, pues el como miembro del equipo de Quiditch tenia todo el derecho a estar allí dentro. A unos centimetros de el algo se movia sin ser visto pero sin tener la necesidad de ser tan discreto. Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, su compañero de batallas y trifulgas sostenia entre sus brazos un par de libros de la sección prohibida mientras la capa invisible de James lo cubria de las miradas curiosas. Conseguir los libros habia sido coser y cantar, quizá era la practica(podian considerar la sección prohibida de la bilioteca como su segunda sala comun) quiza su gran perspicacia a la hora de hacer jugarretas. Quiza la gran inteligencia del equipo Black & Potter. Evidentemente la capa invisible de Potter no influia para nada en  
las exitosas incursiones.  
  
-Pst, Padfoot, esta es..-susurró James estirando los brazos hasta dar con su amigo  
  
-Vale, ya la veo, en serio que no es necesario que me metas un dedo en el ojo- le respondió Sirius mientras su cabeza se descubria dando todo el efecto de flotar en el aire.  
  
Black colgo la capa de dos escobas como si de un mantel se tratara. Con esta improvisada mampara, qualquiera que observase por la ventana solo veria a un grupo de escobas mirandole con nudos inocentes (en el supuesto caso que alguien considerase que una escoba pudiera mirarle )  
  
-¿Estas seguro-seguro que Evans no aparecerá mientras estamos en ello?-preguntó James nervioso mientras empezava a hojear el primer libro  
  
-¡¡Pronnggss!!! ¿Acaso dudas de MI catalogo mental de chicas?-respondió Sirius con aires de orgullo herido- ¡¡YO que presumo de conocer el horario de TODAS las chicas de Hogwarts!!  
  
-¿Ah, si? ¿Y que esta haciendo en estos momentos la señorita terremoto rojo?-preguntó James más para seguir el juego que por dudar de lo que aseguraba Sirius  
  
-Pues...en estos momentos se encuentra en el campo que hay cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid practicando el deporte ese muggle, el...ba..basket!-Sirius hizo reverencias al assombrado(e inexistente publico) Si las escobas huibiesen tenido ramas habrián aplaudido.  
  
-Vale, vale, aprobado, ahora sigamos buscando- se rió por lo bajo James.  
  
James siguió pasando paginas buscando exactamente el hechizo que necesitaban. No era un hechizo ni siquiera legal. Lo habían utilizado las holyhead harpies contra los apleby arrows en la final de la liga hacia unos 150 años. Era un hechizo de invención propia, muy bueno, que conseguia que la escoba se comportara como un caballo salvaje, normalmente haciendo exactamente lo contrario que querias que hiciera. Finalmente, tras consultar el indice del segundo libro encontró exactamente lo que queria. Así que mientras Sirius hacia de atril sosteniendo el libro abierto por la pagina en cuestión, James sacó su varita y recito las palabras magicas mientras su mano se movia expertamente(no por nada era el primero en encantamientos)  
  
De golpe la puerta se abrió rebotando contra la pared y tirando, a su paso, varias escobas averiadas que estaban apolladas en la esquina. Una sombra entró, furiosa, varita en mano, en la sala. Era Severus Snape. Habia pasado al lado de la caseta de camino al campo de quiditch para ver la prueba de Lyly. Hasta ahí todo normal, lo que no era tan normal era haber visto un brazo flotando en el aire(estaba cientificamente demostrado que las capas de invisibilidad tendian al suicidio, por más que uno las aferrara a la vida(o a una percha) estas seguian insistiendo en resbalarse mostrando lo que deberian ocultar). Severus Snape se olia algo. No sabia cuanto habia oido la rata de biblioteca. No sabia que pasaba exsactamente con esos gryffindor, pero si sabia oler en el aire una conspiración, y hacia unos dias que el maldito olorcillo rodeaba a esos dos. Lo más curioso del caso era que la rata de bilioteca y el lobito se habian distanciado de ellos. Casi no cruzaban palabra.  
  
-Er...¿hola?-James Potter le miró interrogativamente  
  
-Uh...-Severus volvió a la tierra de golpe, empezaba a ser preocupante eso de quedarse perdido en sus pensamientos en los momentosa mas criticos-¡¡Ah si!! ¡¡Malditos!! ¿Vosotros decis que soys valientes? ¿Y nobles? Como os atreveis a deci..CLOK  
  
Severus Snape cayó inconciente al suelo llevandose a su paso varias escobas.  
  
-Yo que iba a usar un quietus...-Dijo James con cara de pena  
  
-Nada, nada, Prongs, nada como un buen golpe de escoba en la nuca- especuló Black con gesto triunfal mientras la escoba reconveritda en arma ofensiva le mirava con nudos enfadados(siempre hipoteticamente hablando, porque claro, la madera no mira a nadie, y menos con los nudos, si por lo menos tuviese ojos, pero como no es el caso)  
  
-¿Y que hacemos con...eso, ahora?-preguntó James mirandolo con cara dubitatiba  
  
-¿Lo camuflamos en un rincón? Como salga antes de la hora se nos va a ir el plan a freir esparreagos(aunque imaginar un plan friendo esparragos tambien es algo complicado)  
  
Dicho y hecho, con cierta cara de tremendo sacrificio lo cogieron por pies y brazos y lo arrastraron hasta el rincon donde se amontonaban las ramitas de recanvio...donde le enterraron, en el sentido literal de la palabra.  
  
-Pero..James, cuando entren a buscar las escobas para la prueba lo veran...  
  
-Nada, ahora mismo las saco ya y empiezo a preparar la prueba, aunque falte una hora a nadie le estrañara que este impaciente para ver los aspirantes a cazador.-respondió James mientras empezaba a reunir las escobas que usarian en el entreno, incluida "la" escoba.  
  
-Vale, pues me voy, nos vemos allí- respondió Sirius mientras desaparecia debajo de la capa.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
-Esta loco, completamente loco...-Remus no podia acabar de creerse como el cerebro de James parecia haberse tomado unas vacaciones permanentes  
  
-Si, esta loco, y coladisimo por Evans, diga el lo que diga-respondió Peter recostandose contra el banco de atras.  
  
-Eso no lo niego, pero, es que esta perdiendo el sentido, lo que pretende hacer...eso no es una broma..es una putada, con todas sus letras. Me niego a participar en algo así...y peor aun, no entiendo como puede Sirius ayudarle en la empresa.-Remus estiró los brazos desentumeciendose.  
  
-Lo de Sirius...no lo se, siempre van tan unidos, son como uno solo casi..creo que la locura de James se le ha contagiado impidiendole pensar con claridad...tonto no es, en absoluto, pero antes esta la fidelidad para su mejor amigo- Petigrew ahogo un bostezo y observó como una nube se iba transformando lentamente en la figura de un unicornio.  
  
-Si...supongo..que es normal...bueno, es su mejor amigo...y tal...-Remus Lupìn observó con tristeza como el viento agitaba las banderas de las casas.  
  
-Remus..-Peter se incorporó preocupado...-...¿estas bien?  
  
-¿Yo?-Remus se sonrojó-Yo, claro, no pensaras que...venga hombre...que yo y ...¿el? Wormtail por dios!!!  
  
-Vale vale, lo que tu digas!!-se rió Peter por lo bajo  
  
En estos momentos un buen camara se alejaria lentamente de la escena dejando ver las gradas del campo mientras Remus y Peter pelearian amistosamente, una vez apartado lo suficiente una hoja pasaria por delante de la camara haciendole variar el recorrido , siguiendola, hasta caer en la mano de James Potter en el medio del campo...pero como esto es un relato y no una pelicula no puede hacerse. Ademas, como es un relato humoristico la hoja le dio en la cara.  
  
-Ouch-James Potter escupio la hoja- Malditos arboles...  
  
-Potter, ¿tenemos todo el material?  
  
-Si señorita Hoch-respondio en pose de firmes.  
  
-De acuerdo...a ver..aquí tengo la lista de la gente que se apuntó...nadie que no se apuntará podrá participar en las pruebas, para algo estuvo una semana colgada en la sala comun...-algunos alumnos se fueron a sentar junto con sus compañeros en las gradas con cara de decepcion-A ver...¿Rufeus Al'thor?  
  
-¡Yo!  
  
-¿Rowina Trakand?  
  
-¡Presente!  
  
-¿Susan Sanche?  
  
-Aqui  
  
-¿Mark Darcy?  
  
-¡Si!  
  
-¿Marlond Rincewind?  
  
-Si señora...  
  
-¿Lyly Evans?  
  
-...  
  
-¿Evans?  
  
-...  
  
-¡Evans!  
  
-¡¡¡Vooyyy!!!  
  
Lyly Evans llegó corriendo al campo de Quiditch vestida con ropa de deporte muggle. Concretamente llevaba una sudadera roja con capucha, cremallera y bolsillos delanteros en la que era imposible no fijarse en las grandes letras NBA blancas a la espalda. A parte de eso llevaba zapatillas de Basquet rojas tambien y unas mallas negras, cortas, con una linea blanca en los laterales. Su pelo, rojo fuego, indomable, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta, en la coronilla y bajo el brazo llevaba una pelota de baloncesto naranja que con un habil movimiento tiró al estomago de Remus para que se la guardara (o intentando asesinarlo, no se notaba gran diferencia en el gesto).  
  
-Lo siento, estava entrenando y se me paso...la hora..-Lyly Evans apoyó las manos en las rodillas y recuperó el aliento perdido, bueno, más bien lo intentó.  
  
-Bien...Ya estamos todos pues...James, dales una escoba a cada uno porfavor...  
  
-Señor, si Señor!-respondio saludando militarmente a lo que la mitad de las chicas de gryffindor soltaron unas risitas para desesperacion de Lyly- digo..señora.  
  
Prongs deambuló ante la fila dandole una escoba a cada uno y guiñando un ojo a las chicas presentes, hasta llegar a Lyly, su rostro se convirtio en una muestra de felicidad, superioridad, control..de saber lo que venia, y porque. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Lyly cuando sus dedos rozaron los de Potter al coger "la" escoba.  
  
-Bien-La voz e Hooch resonó en el estadio-Para la prueba hemos pedido la colaboracion de Ruth Stranfold, la Guardiana de Ravenclaw, ella y Simon Steel nuestro Guardian os ayudaran en la prueba. Soys pares, Al'Thor, Trakand y Rincewind, sereis el equipo 1, poneros estos petates azules porfavor, Sanche, Darcy y Evans, sereis el equipo 2, vosotros quedaos con la ropa que llevais. Ruth, con el equipo 1. Simon, con el 2. Habrá una Budger suelta, sin ningun bateador. ¡Que gane el mejor!  
  
Dicho esto los 6 jovenes se levantaron en sus escobas, unos, mas airosos que otros. Los dos Guardianes volaron hacia los aros y Hooch soltó la Budger. Darcy cogió la Quafle, y se la pasó a Sanche que la perdió cuando la Budger le hizo la raya en medio en su corta melena rubia. Tras ella Lyly la atrapó en una pirueta y para sorpresa de Ruth la coló por el aro derecho ante la aclamación de las gradas.  
  
La Quaffle empezó a saltar de mano en mano otra vez, Rincewind hizo una sorprendente pirueta escaqueandose de Lyly y se la pasó a Al'thor que disparó certeramente, bueno, certeramente en las manos de Simon. Este se la lanzó a Sanche que la cogió con ambas manos habilmente para luego lanzarla directa a Evans...y ser interceptada por Rincewind. El susodicho esquivó a la pelirroja muchacha y medio colgado de la escoba se la paso a Trakand que acertó. La tribuna volvió a bullir de actividad. Lyly consiguió hacerse con la Quaffle otra vez y tras un duro duelo con Rincewind consiguió despistarle al hacer media pirueta por encima de su cabeza y cabeza abajo disparar contra el aro central despeinando la corta melena negra de Ruth.  
  
El público vibraba de actividad, los favoritos eran Evans, certera al acertar, letal al esquivar, y Rincewind, rapido, veloz, pequeño y especialista en evitar, huir, escapar, de qualquiera. La gente se decantaba por uno o por otro, pero cabe decir que los dos eran admirables, los otros se defendian, sobre todo Darcy, pero no eran nada del otro mundo. Petronella Riswuud, prefecta de Gryffindor empezó a saltar animando a su novio, Rincewind, cuando de golpe choco contra algo invisible y cayó sentada en el banco ante el asombro de sus compañeros. James Potter no le pilló por sorpresa notar como la nada le tocaba el brazo, pues no solo habia tirado a Petronella a su paso. Sirius Black estaba en medio del campo de quiditch, tras el. Y ante el un par de filas de la grada intentaba levantarse otra vez.  
  
-Eres de un discreto...-susurró James aparentemente sin mirar a ningun sitio.  
  
-Bah, si no se apartan del medio...¿que pasa con la escoba James?  
  
-No lo se...no lo entiendo, es muy buena...esto tendria que funcionar...¿En el libro especificaba si empezaba nada más montar en la escoba, o si tardaba un rato?-pregunto James mientras observa a Evans dar una voltereta con la escoba para intetar arrebatarle la Quaffle a Rincewind.  
  
-No me fijé la verdad..es posible que lo hagamos hecho mal...vale..retiro lo dicho...  
  
De golpe la escoba de Lyly habia empezado a comportarse de forma estraña, a su alrededor la Quaffle pasaba zumbando, pero por más que lo intentara, su escoba hacia todo lo posible por lanzarla al suelo. Los minutos pasaron, Lyly ya ni siquiera sabia que equipo estaba ganando, a su alrededor todo daba vueltas, ya habia chocado tres veces con otros compañeros, y no sabia como parar esa maquina infernal.  
  
En el suelo Hooch silbó , sonido que fue seguido por un bufido de resignación por parte del público. Los ultimos minutos de Evans habian sido realmente pesimos, y eso que antes habia estado deslumbrante. Casi todo el publico se inclinaba por Rincewind. Y no solo el publico, solo unas miradas entre Hooch y los miembros del equipo de Quiditch hicieron que cuando tocó el suelo le levantara un brazo en señal de victoria entre los gritos del público. Lyly no tocó suelo con suavidad como los demás. La llovizna habia empezado a caer a media prueba y la capucha del chandal le habia quedado enganxada a los laterales de la cara junto con el enmarañado pelo, y eso empeoró cuando al caer de golpe rodo por el suelo sobre los charcos y se quedó allí a cuatro patas recuperando el aliento perdido por el susto. Y intentando contener las lagrimas que puganaban por aflorar.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, asi que nuestra querida Evans no ha conseguido entrar en el equipo...¿Que le pasaba a tu escoba? ¿Estaba encantada?-James se irguió tras ella, con porte orgulloso, vencedor.  
  
-Potter...callate...  
  
-¿Que te pasa Evans? Oh, claro, pobrecita...  
  
-Potter...-poco a poco Evans se levantó, la llovizna se iba intensificando resbalando por sus piernas enbarradas- Tu...-Se giró lentamente-Por tu culpa yo...era...-Su ojos se clavaron en los de James, su pelo se pegaba a la cara como si le fuera la vida en ello...no era solo lluvia lo que resbalaba por sus mejillas-Era mi sueño, Potter...  
  
Dicho esto, se giró y echó a correr. Antes de que James tuviera tiempo de reaccionar una silla atraveso la ventana del almacen de escobas, seguida por Severus Snape que al caer al suelo empezó a correr directamente hacia el. El puño del Slytherin se clavó con todas sus fuerzas en su mandibula.  
  
-¡¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!!!-Severus Snape estuvo a punto de caer al embarrado suelo junto con James Potter, trastabilló por el impulso y sin siquiera mirarle salió tras Lyly.  
  
Desde el suelo, lleno de viscoso barro, James observó como los pies de su enemigo se perdian en la niebla mientras se preguntaba que estaba pasando en realidad.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Finalmente terminé este capitulo!!!No, no lelvo todo este tiempo escribiendolo, lo he escrito hoy, pero es que estoy estresadisima X______________X Bueno un beso, dejad reviews plis^^  
  
Y en proximas entregas:  
  
No lo se ni yo^^U 


	8. Lluvia

Perdón por tardar tanto en escribir^0^UU Diox, no toco este fic desde febrero^^UUU no me han pasado cosas ni nada desde entonces^^UUUU  
  
Reviews:  
  
Nar-Loth: Gracias por tu comentario. ah! y desde mi punto de vista nose pasó un poco, se pasó la hostia^^UU  
  
Kitty: gracias por tus tropecientos reviews kitty, ya ves que lo he continuado XDDDDDD pero con uno basta, ok?^0^  
  
Celeste: bueno, lo he continuado, pero no precisamente pronto^^UUU  
  
Lucy: originalmente tiene ke ser lylyxjames... pero me he pasado con james ahora me va a costar lo mio arreglarlo ^0^UUU  
  
Irrel: gracias por tus comentarios ^^  
  
Kali: er..me temo ke remusxlyly no es una pareja posible en mi mente XDDDDDDDD Joo...yo no queria que odiarais a james..me he pasao^0^UUU  
  
Honguito: Finalmente he conseguido tiempo y inpiración, aunque sea muy brebe, el proximo será más largo, prometido^^  
  
Calichan: ¿sabes que llegue a plantearme ke naciera un harry snape o algo?X_X pero es ke tb me gusta jamesxLyly^^UUUU  
  
Alien2506-darky's fan: ¿¿¿Lyly en Ravenclaw??? O_O ¿desde cuando? ^^UUUU El otro dia me releí los libros y si no recuerdo mal Hagrid comentaba que los padres de Harry eran de gryffindor^0^UU  
  
Nimph: hola XDDDD Pos Rincewind gana pk...pk en esa epoca estaba viciada a mundodisco mas ke nada, pero me sigue encantando meter a mark darcy en los fics de hp XD Y si habrá yaoi..pero..aun falta ...mucho^^UUU  
  
Liza: yo escribo Sefiní porque es la costumbre de despedirme asin, no por nada, si quiero escribir algo bien en frances le pregunto a anami que pa algo estudia traducción e interpretación de francés y japones^0^UUU  
  
Janne Black: A veces baso la relacion jamesxlyly como la de ranma y akane, akane normalmente le da de ostias...pero si lo que le dicen, le duele mucho, es sincera, lyly no es de piedra, y si le pisotean sus anhelos, tambien tiene derecho a llorar¿o no?^^ Y ya se que es lily, pero desde siempre lo he escrito como lyly, como total, mi personage no creo que se paresca al que JO nos relatará alguna vez, no viene de aká^^U  
  
NoNa: pos si te gustaba antes^0^UUUUU  
  
Spacey: eiiii, la he continuado...pero me tome demasiado al pie de la letra lo de tomate tu tiempo que me digiste...me he tomado 5 meses!!! X_____X  
  
Ai: no mestraña, en esa epoca estaba influinciadisima por mundodisco, y aun me sale el remalaso a veces, pero no tanto^^U  
  
Lina: diras MI sevy XPP  
  
May potter: creo ke mucho caso no te he hecho con lo de rapidez^0^UU  
  
Favila: Yo tampoco se como hacer que acaben juntoooss^^;;; tengo la tira de escenas que se que deben pasar, pero muchas nose como conseguire llegar a ellas X_X toy mas perdida XDDDD  
  
LaLi: ves hermanita como mi afición es llevarte la contraria?XP he tardado 5 meses XP  
  
Alpha: es culpa vuestra, tanta gente diciendome que me tomara mi tiempo y mirad lo ke he tardado XP  
  
Aisliin: bueno la idea es continuarla si^^UU  
  
Ucchan: joder ucchan, no animes al chico a la violencia tampoco XDD  
  
Pero cuantosss reviewsssX_X hay mas reviews que capitulo me temo..pedradas y tal al review^^UUU  
  
Finalmente os dejo con: Capitulo 8: LLUVIA  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡¡¡¡Lyly!!!!-la ligera llovizna que los había acompañado durante el partido se estaba convirtiendo en un buen chubasco bajo el cual Severus Snape trataba desesperadamente de atrapar a Lyly Evans-¡¡Lyly, por favor!!  
  
-Noo!-chilló la muchacha sin dejar de correr hacia los primeros arboles del bosque prohibido-¡¡No quiero que me vea nadie!!  
  
-¡¡Lyly!! ¡¡No me importa la cara que pongas!!-Snape empezaba a quedarse sin aliento mientras los bordes de su tunica se llenaban de barro-¡¡Soy tu amigo!! ¡¡Porfavor!!  
  
-¡¡Yo no tengo amigos!!-respondió sin frenarse la muchacha trastabillando de vez en cuando-¡¡No le importo a nadie!!  
  
-¡Crees! ¡Que! Arf...¡Me estaria ahogando corriendo tras..tuyo! ¡¡Si no me importaras!!-Snape que definitivamente era mal deportista se estaba empezando a quedar sin aire.  
  
Lyly no respondió, pero esas palabras parecieron hacerla reflexionar e ir relantizando el paso, cosa que Snape le agradeció profundamente. Finalmente se paró debajo de un arbol apoyando la cabeza en el tronco. Severus llegó a su lado al cabo de pocos segundos, respirando aparatosamente e intentando protegerse tambien bajo las hojas de la pequeña copa del arbol. Aun asi muchas gotas se escababan entre las ojas, dandole al rincon un aspecto bastante deprimente, como si el arbol mismo llorara.  
  
-Lyly... ¿Estás bien?-Snape, dudando, le puso una mano en el hombro forzandola a girar hasta que quedo con la espalda contra el tronco- No llores porfavor...  
  
-¿Porque no deberia llorar? ... ¿Porque?Ese estupido de Potter... ¡Le odio! ¿Porque me hace esto Severus? ... yo solo quiero estar bien con la gente de mi casa ... ¡Pero el me saca de quicio! Solo sabe ir por allí gallardenado...y cuando alguien no le hace la pelota.. .mira ... ¿¿mira lo que me ha hecho!! ¡Yo queria participar en el equipo de Quiditch! ¡Desde que conocí este deporte que era mi sueño! ¡He entrenado muchisimo! Y ... creo ... creo que podia conseguirlo ... pero ese estupido que no soporta que le lleven la contraria ... me ha pisoteado ¡¡Me ha tratado como escoria!! ¡¡No debería estar en Gryffindor!! ¡¡No lo merece!! No creo que pueda volver a mirarle a la cara ... ¿Que se creen? ¿¡Que aunque vaya de dura no tengo sentimientos?! ¡Si tengo! ¡Me duele cuando me lastiman! ¡Me duele como a la que más! No es justo ... no es justo Sevy ... no es justo...  
  
El llanto de Lyly se acentuó hasta que no pudo seguir desfogandose y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras sus hombros se sacudian. Severus, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacia la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a lo que la desvalida muchacha le respondio abrazandolo tambien, como asiendose a su ultima posibilidad de supervivencia, llorando contra el pecho de su tunica empapada por la lluvia. Snape se puso a acariciar su pelo una y otra vez mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo que ni siquiera el mismo escuchaba lo suficientemente como para entenderlas. Solo sabia que quería proteger a esa muchacha de apariencia dura e interior debil, esa chica que empezaba a recordarle a si mismo. Solo queria abrazarla y mantenerla apartada del mundo, para que el mundo no la lastimara. No quería que le pasara nada malo.  
  
-¿Estas mejor?-preguntó con un susurro cuando los espasmos terminaron  
  
La cabeza de Lyly asintió sin despegarse de su pecho.  
  
-Dimelo mirandome a lo ojos...  
  
-No ... debo estar horrible...  
  
-Tu nunca estás horrible.-Severus le cogio la barbilla y le levanto la cara hacia el.  
  
Lyly le miraba con ojos hinchados por las lágrimas. Tenia los rizos pegados a los laterales de la cara y la capucha caida sobre los hombros. Su piel blanca estaba sonrosada por el frio y sus labios entreabiertos temblaban ligeramente. Con el dedo gordo Snape limpió una lágrima que aun resbalaba por la mejilla de la chica y sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacia bajó su rostro hasta que sus labios se rozaron. La chica parecía sorprendida y el se apresuró a apartarlos, arrepentido, pero para su sorpresa, Lyly cerro los ojos y se puso de puntillas hasta llegar a los labios de su amigo. Ahora era su turno de quedarse con los ojos abiertos hasta que se relajó y se dejó llevar por ese beso, por su primer beso.  
  
No muy lejos unos ojos se dilataron al maximo. Remus Lupin habia bajado al campo, y para su sorpresa le habia pegado un puñetazo. Parecia que era el dia oficial para pegar a James Potter. Lo más sorprendente era que el pacifico Remus le habia pegado. Bueno, no, lo más sorprendente era lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos, pero era otro tema. Remus junto con Peter le habia gritado, a el y a Sirius que se habia quitado la capa, les habian llamado de todo, y les habian dicho que visto que ignorarles no servia tenian que hablar claro. Las condiciones habian sido que si querian recuperar algun dia su amistad tenian que arreglar lo que habian echo. Y el primer paso era que James fuera a disculparse. Y para su propia sorpresa el quería disculparse, empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. De lo cabrón que había sido. Parecia digno de Malfoy, no de él. Tenia que hablar con ella, saí que salió tras el rastro de esos dos para encontrarse con...eso.  
  
El arrepentimiento se estaba convirtiendo en un sentimiento nuevo. Odio. Odio puro como el que nunca en su vida habia sentido. Queria ir allí. Queria arrancarle ese pelo grasiento a Snape. Queria pegarle hasta que sus manos se llenaran de sangre. No queria que volviera a pisar nunca más el suelo, que no despertara nunca más. Odio. Odio. Odio en efervesencia. Se asustó. Se asustó de si mismo, de lo que estaba sintiendo, de lo que deseaba. Se giró y sin mirar atrás hechó a correr hacia el castillo mientras la pareja vivia en su propio mundo con las gotas que se filtraban por las hojas resbalando sobre ellos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Se que es definitivamente brebe. Pero despues de tantos meses me ha costado volver a meterme en esta historia. El proximo será más largo(aunque no mucho, ya me conoceis^0^U)  
  
Y en el proximo capítulo...  
  
James intenta aclararse la mente, al igual que Severus y Lyly(anda que menudo grupo), hay un uno contra uno y una pelea. 


	9. Camas

Esta vez no he tardado apenas a escribir^___^ Tambien tengo mucho más tiempo que en otras ocasiones(odio estar de baja, maldita operación ¬¬U). Esta vez casi no ha habido reviews por las muertes subitas y moribundeos varios de Fanfiction V____V Bueno, que se le va a hacer^^UUUU Gracias a los que habeis firmado, me alegrais mucho*^0^*  
  
Spacey: Graciás por tus teviews ^___^ Y por fics que haga la vida la sigo viviendo, tranks, dedico definitivamente poco tiempo a escribir, lo hago de un tirón y apenas modifico nada después(alguna falta o un adjetivo que no me convence, pero nada más) Lo que me pasa es que me da una vagancia terrible ponerme a escribir^0^UUUUUU (Vaga que es una^^;)  
  
Ucchan: Lo siento mon Amour, pero en MI fic, Snape es MIO XPPP (mira ke me pongo en modo Mary sue y entra en el fic una chica sorprendente, bella, con poderes alucinantes, etc etc XDDDDD (no por diox^^;))  
  
Caitsith:**^^** Ashiasss*^0^* Y esto...casi cumplas tu amenaza, porque con capitulso tan cortos esto puede tener mas de 50-_-  
  
Bueno os dejo con el noveno capitulo(alguien me hace un dibujito pal decimo?XDDD) CAMAS (Y no, no es hentai XD)  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
  
  
-Ay, ay, ay...-James Potter cerró los ojos mientras le curaban la herida- ¡Wormtail ve con cuidado!  
  
-No es mi culpa Prongs, eres tu quien no quiere ir a ver a Poppy.-se disculpó este aplicandole una crema sobre el moratón que se le estaba formando en la mejilla.  
  
-¿Y que alguien me vea con esta pinta? ¡Estas de guasa!  
  
-Podrias llevarte la capa invisible...-respondió Peter.  
  
-También podría ir con una bolsa en la cabeza, no te jode...  
  
-Siento mucho haberme dejado llevar James, en serio...-Remus parecía realmente apenado.  
  
-No es tu culpa Moony ¿A que no Prongs?-James negó con la cabeza mientras Sirius colocaba una mano en el hombro de Remus.-Nos comportamos como unos idiotas rematados. Estabas en tu derecho.  
  
-Pero igualmente, yo defiendo la diplomacia, soy pacífico, no debería haberme dejado llevar.-Remus se miró los pies.-Además ¿Que clase de amigo soy poniendo un ultimatum así?  
  
-Uno muy bueno porque nos has despertado, a ostias, pero nos has despertado de nuestra estupidez crónica- James intentó sonreir con lo cual la mejilla le dolió más.  
  
-Lo siento, lo siento...-Remus le miró con cara de arrepentimiento.  
  
-Basta ya Moony, ya lo han entendido, además, teniamos toda la razón-Peter le miró serio, no le gustaba cuando Remus se auto-degradaba.  
  
-Bueno, toda, toda...-Sirius sonrió por lo bajo.  
  
-B L A C K  
  
-Ok, indirecta captada.  
  
-La cuestión sigue siendo que aunque he querido no he podido arreglarlo...- James cambió la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro ante la reacción de Sirius por una de profundo arrepentimiento.  
  
-Y ahora la cosa se complica...-Remus se sentó al lado de James en el borde de la cama apoyando la barbilla en una mano.-Si tenemos en cuenta que por lo que has visto ha empezado a salir con Severus Snape.  
  
Peter y Sirius simultaneamente se llevaron las manos a la boca simulando provocarse el vomito cosa que hizo escapar una sonrisa al concentrado James.  
  
-¿Como ha podido aguantar semejantes nauseas la muchacha esa?- Sirius se dejó caer en la cama, tumbado tras los dos-Es como para desmayarse...  
  
-No soy quien para criticar el aspecto fisico de nadie pero ese Slytherin es er...poco agraciado que digamos...-Peter se sentó tras Sirius y usó su barriga para apoyar los codos.  
  
-¿Tu me has visto a mi cara de cojín?- Sirius le miró simulando enfadarse.  
  
-Pues no se...ahora que lo dices, puede.-Peter le sacó la lengua para seguidamente intentar huir cuando su melenudo amigo cogió por la cabeza.  
  
-¿Pero como puede una chica como ella besar a Snape?-James parecía alejado de la batalla campal que se estaba formando en su cama.  
  
-¿A que te refieres con "Como ella"?-Remus dejó de intentar separar a sus dos amigos para mirarle curioso.  
  
-Pues, no se, con un carácter tan fuerte, tan rebelde, independiente...  
  
-Distinta a las demás-intervino Peter dejando de resistirse a Sirius.  
  
-Exacto.  
  
-Orgullosa...-siguió Remus.  
  
-Eso tambien.  
  
-Que no babea por ti...-Sirius metió baza dejando de atacar a Peter pero sin soltarle.  
  
-Aha...  
  
-Inteligente...  
  
-Si  
  
-Y muy muy guapa.  
  
-Eso sobretodo.  
  
-¿James?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¡Has dicho que era guapa!  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¡Sí que lo has dicho!  
  
-¿Lo he dicho?  
  
Los tres muchachos asintieron al unísono mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios. James suspiró.  
  
-Vale, no solo es guapa, es preciosa, es atractiva, atrayente, tiene unos ojos de un verde alucinante y un pelo que parece fuego, es fuerte y siempre va sola, muy misteriosa ¿Contentos?-dijo de carrerilla dejandose caer hacia atrás y cayendo sobre el pecho de Sirius.  
  
-Te has dejado una cosa-comentó Remus como quien no quiere la cosa apoyándose en la espalda de Peter.  
  
-¿Cual?-preguntó James girando el rostro hacia él.  
  
-Te gusta horrores-Remus sonrió anchamente mientras James abría tanto la boca que parecía que se le fuera a desencajar la mandibula-Y no te atrevas a negarlo.  
  
James miró a Remus de hito a hito para seguir con el resto de sus amigos, y en todos los rostros encontró la misma sonrisa cómplice. Por primera vez en la vida los colores le subieron a la cara.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! ¡¡¡Prongs se ha sonrojado!!!-Sirius se sentó de golpe haciendo que todos los que estaban apoyados en el cayeran contra el colchón.-¡Ya puedo morir en paz!  
  
Dicho eso se dejó caer otra vez en el mismo sitio aplastando las cabezas de sus tres jovenes amigos. Los muchachos consiguieron salir de debajo de él como buenamente pudieron y al grito de "¡Muerte al perro!" le atacarón sin piedad rodando por la cama con dosel y destruyendo definitivamente las ya desordenadas sabanas. Mientras se encontraban en lo mas arduo de la batalla y ya no sabían que pierna estaban agarrando o a quien mordían en el brazo, la puerta se abrió subitamente.  
  
-¡¡¡Chicos a la cama!!! ¿¡Que haceis haciendo alboroto a estas hor...-Un prefecto llamado Morris había entrado subitamente en la habitación y se había quedado petrificado ante la visión de cuatro(creía que eran cuatro) chicos completamente enredados en una sola cama-Yo...esto...no quería interrumpir nada...no sabía que teniais esas aficiones...  
  
-¡¡¡Morriisss!!!-Remus salió como pudo de allí enmedio completamente sudado, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas.-¡No es lo que parece!  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a él este cerró la puerta con fuerza y se fue con lo cual los merodeadores se quedaron con la boca abierta. Al cabo de unos segundos los cuatro rompieron a reir.  
  
-Dios mio, si con nuestra fama actual ya nos acosan todas las chicas de Hogwarts, como Morris deje ir el rumor no nos van a dejar en paz ni en el baño...-Sirius se levantó de la cama colocandose bien el pelo mientras intentaba dejar de reir.  
  
-¿Y eso porqué?-Peter se levantó y se dirigió hacia su baúl para sacar el pijama.  
  
-Querido Wormtail, las chicas de hoy en día se vuelven completamente locas por los chicos homosexuales.-James intentó rescatar sus sabanas del revoltijo en el que se había convertido su cama.  
  
-¿En serio?-Peter los miró boquiabiertos-¡Pues me lo podriais haber dicho antes! ¿Os importaría que la próxima vez que montemos una escena slash sea en la sala común ver si así empiezo a tener éxito con las chicas?  
  
Un almohadón impactó en su cara proveniente de Remus.  
  
-¡Todo el mundo a la cama! ¡És una orden!-Remus todo sonrojado se metió en la suya.  
  
-¿Puedo meterme en la tuya Moony?-Sirius le guiñó un ojo al muchacho  
  
-¡¡¡¡B L A C K!!!!  
  
-Ok, indirecta captada-Sirius apagó las luces acompañado por las risas de sus compañeros de curso.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Como unas docientasmil veces más lo que tenia pensado para este capitulo se ha atrasado, así que si todo va bién en el próximo:  
  
-Un uno contra uno(aunque ahora se me esta ocurriendo otra cosa O_oUU)  
  
Nos leemos!!^^ 


	10. Pelotas

Tras año y medio escribiendo una línea cada dos meses más o menos, finalmente termino esta escena que era una de las que tenia en mente desde que empecé. Es raro, se nota que he ido escribiendo de uvas a peras y no me convence mucho, pero debía sacármelo de encima de una vez, y si finalmente me decido a seguir con HVG, hacerlo bien, no como he hecho últimamente.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
James Potter caminó por el terreno que rodeaba el castillo mucho más cautelosamente de lo que era habitual en él. Sus aires de arrogancia habían quedado enterrados por un sentimiento de culpa nuevo y, a la vez, molesto. Con Snape eso nunca le había pasado, no le importaba pizca ser ruin con ese grasiento Slytherin. Pero Evans; Evans era harina de otro costal.  
  
Antes que nada, era Gryffindor, y eso era algo que le escamaba bastante. ¿Donde había quedado la lealtad Gryffindor para con su casa? Una cosa era que hubiesen desavenencias dentro de la casa. Era normal. Lo que ya no era normal era... putearse de esa forma, no había forma fina de expresarlo. A parte está, que había quedado claro que ella le gustaba, no acababa de entender muy bien porque, pero no había dudas en ese aspecto. Si, era muy guapa, no lo negaría ni muerto, pero no era solo eso, había algo más. Quizás los chicos tenían razón, y el hecho de que ella no babeara por sus huesos, había influido mucho en que él se fijara en ella. Luego, claro está, actualmente disfrutaba muchísimo con las escaramuzas verbales que mantenían, eran un reto para su mente. Puede que fuese algo masoquista.  
  
Realmente estaba nervioso. Se había convertido en un verdadero gilipollas inmaduro. Bueno, eso no era del todo correcto, realmente llevaba tiempo siéndolo, pero con Slytherins, no con chicas pelirrojas Gryffindors. Y menos con chicas pelirrojas Gryffindors que le gustaban, eso ya era de gilipollas perdido, del rey de los gilipollas. Genial, iba a batir un record.  
  
Aún fuera solo su gilipollez (crónica), pero es que había lanzado a Evans a los brazos de Severus Snape. En un principio en sentido figurado, pero es que, la cosa se había salido de mares... ¡Actualmente era en sentido literal! Le venían ganas de abofetearse solo de recordarlo.  
  
Se acomodó los lentes y cambió el balón de mano. El tacto era parecido al de una Quaffle, pero más rugosa, a parte de ser totalmente esférica, algo mayor, y anaranjada. Cuando Remus la trajo al dormitorio hizo un par de pruebas, al azar, preguntándose que le vería la chica a ese deporte. Dedujo que el riesgo. Casi se queda sin gafas cuando al lanzar la pelota al suelo, esta rebotó hacia su cara. Por suerte le presentaron a Lenna Addams, una Hufflepuf de séptimo (rolliza, pero bonita) que desinteresadamente (una cita el siguiente fin de semana en Hogsmeade) se ofreció a enseñarle a jugar. Actualmente y con su modestia habitual, Potter se consideraba un jugador experto de Baloncesto.  
  
Sin siquiera darse cuenta del camino recorrido había llegado a la pequeña cancha de baloncesto que se escondía a unas treinta yardas de la cabaña de Hagrid. El suelo era de cemento, y a cada extremo se levantaba un aro, como los de Quidditch, pero horizontales y con un panel de madera tras ellos para permitir el rebote.  
  
Y allí estaba ella, su musa, su Diosa, que le escrutaba con una cara de odio que ni siquiera el más vengativo de los Slytherin podria superar: Buen comienzo si señor: Cuando menos no podía ir a peor la cosa.  
  
-¿Que demonios haces aquí imbécil?  
  
O quizas si.  
  
Se aclaró la garganta y se llevo la mano al pelo. Gesto que interrumpió bruscamente al ver como ella arrugaba las cejas. Volvió a aclararse la garganta.  
  
-Esto, Evans, venia a devolverte la pelota y a...esto, a disculparme por lo ocurrido...  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Eso, que te devuelvo la pelota y te pido perdón. ¿Me perdonas?  
  
-Acepto la pelota, pero esta ridiculez de disculpa te la puedes meter donde te quepa, que visto lo hinchado de ego que vas, en pocos sitios será.  
  
Potter levantó una ceja, y luego la otra. ¿Pero donde había aprendido a hablar esa chica? Si la oyera McGonagall le daría un buen tirón de orejas.  
  
-¡Vale, la cagué, lo siento! ¿Que más quieres, que me arrastre?  
  
-Pues no estaría mal, pero hoy no me apetece. Deja por ahí el balón.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Perdón?- inquirió la chica volviéndose.  
  
-Hagamos un trato. Si consigo marcar un tanto al Baloncesto antes que tu, aceptarás mis disculpas.  
  
-¿Y si lo marcó yo?  
  
-Te devuelvo el balón y no te molestaré más.  
  
-Hecho.  
  
¡Había aceptado! No podía creerlo. Se quitó la túnica y doblo las mangas de la camisa. Ella se estiró y esperó a que él empezara. Y así lo hizo. Siguiendo las indicaciones que su futura cita le había dado sumado a su conocimiento de Quidditch, no era malo. Pero le faltaba práctica. Y ella lo notó enseguida. Estuvieron un rato corriendo por la cancha, más cerca de lo que casi nunca habían estado. Y Potter lo notaba. Notaba como su pelo lanzaba destellos rojizos al correr, y como una gota de sudor descendía por la mandíbula hasta meterse por el cuello de la camiseta. Y todo eso le hacía fallar cada vez que lanzaba a canasta. Llevaban ya más de 10 minutos y ninguno de los dos había marcado. Ella había tenido oportunidad un par de veces, pero disfrutaba tanto demostrando a ese engreído que podía ser mejor que él que las había dejado pasar. Y ese fue su error.  
  
Potter fue a lanzar a canasta una vez más pero Evans saltó para impedir que lo lograra. La pelota salió del campo rodando. Al tirar él había llevado demasiado impulso y no pudo evitar la colisión. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró encima de la chica, que gimoteaba frotándose el cuero cabelludo. Iba a apartarse de un salto por instinto de supervivencia pero en su vida había estado tan cerca de ella, y sin poder contenerse la besó mientras la estrechaba contra si.  
  
Lily abrió unos ojos como platos e intentó apartarlo de si, pero el muchacho la apretó con más fuerza y le separó los labios con la lengua.  
  
Y ahí terminó el beso porque Evans levantó con fuerza la rodilla dándole en sus partes privadas y haciendo que girara por la cancha echo un ovillo. Ella se levantó como un relámpago lanzando tacos y escupiendo mientras se frotaba la boca.  
  
-¡De que vas imbécil! ¡No soy ninguno de tus ligues idiota! ¡Estoy saliendo con Severus! ¡Recuerdalo! ¡No te acerques más a mi!- Dicho eso, se giró y salió corriendo mientras el balón restaba abandonado al lado del terreno de juego.  
  
Minutos más tarde en el dormitorio:  
  
-¡Ostia Prongs, entonces se podría considerar que te has dado un beso indirecto con Snape!  
  
-Sirius...Arreglame más el día anda...  
  
----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Puede que haya un capitulo en una semana, en meses, en años o nunca más, no lo se... Me haría pena cerrar este fic porque fue el primero que escribí de HP, y le tengo cariño, aunque no me gusten muchos de sus capítulos. Además, hay tramas que me gustaría realmente desarrollar. No lo se, no se que haré con él, pero pensad una cosa, si no digo nada de nada, es que aún no he decidido enterrarlo. 


	11. Chocolate

_**So so so so so previously on HVG…**_

No en serio, hace SEIS AÑOS de mi última actualización. Tenía 20 años y ahora estoy bastante más cerca de los 30 que de los 20… Para más inri el capitulo que subiré a continuación hace dos años y medio que lo tengo escrito en una libreta. Ahí queda eso. Eh, a este paso quizás ya tenga hijos cuando suba el siguiente! XD

…

La puerta batió con violencia contra la pared cuando una furiosa pelirroja en ropa deportiva entró en el dormitorio. Dorcas levantó la vista de la novela que estaba leyendo y mordisqueó pensativamente el caldero de chocolate que tenía en la mano.

Lily Evans cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza con la que la había abierto, provocando un temblor que se debió notar sin problemas en el resto de los dormitorios femeninos. Dorcas colocó el punto en el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó a su lado en la cama mientras observaba a su compañera deambular por la habitación como un animal enjaulado mientras murmuraba entre dientes y movía los brazos con rabia contenida. Al cabo de unos minutos de paseos infructuosos Lily frenó en seco, respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados y se dirigió, ya más tranquila, a la cama de su compañera de habitación donde ésta seguía esperándola con paciencia infinita.

-Potter me ha besado. -dijo con voz neutra.

Dorcas levantó una ceja de forma inquisitiva y le ofreció la caja de calderos de chocolate que reposaba en su mesilla de noche.

-En contra de mi voluntad, obviamente. -continuó ella mientras cogía un dulce y empezaba a romperlo en pequeños pedazos para comérselo

Dorcas se apartó el flequillo que le caía continuamente encima de los ojos azules y la miro en silencio siendo conciente que su amiga no había terminado. Había gente a la que la parsimonia de la gryffindor le ponía nerviosa, pero para Lily era como un bálsamo que la ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos en momentos en los que se encontraba en situaciones complejas.

-¿Porqué lo ha hecho? ¡Él me odia! Bien que lo demostró en las pruebas de Quidditch… -Lily miró a su amiga interrogativamente esperando, esta vez sí, una respuesta.

Dorcas dejó de mordisquear su caldero de chocolate mientras reflexionaba. Se dio unos segundos para observar el nerviosismo que vibraba bajo la piel de Lily y como seguía desmenuzando la golosina antes de llevársela a la boca. Antes de decir nada sospesó muy bien sus palabras y la conveniencia de ser sincera en sus opiniones en ese momento. Como casi siempre la sinceridad ganó la batalla.

-Porque le gustas. -respondió escuetamente y se terminó su caldero de un mordisco.

Lily Evans abrió la boca para replicar sorprendida y la volvió a cerrar para reflexionar un instante en la breve respuesta que había recibido. Dorcas era una persona en la que se podía confiar a la hora de pedir consejo, nunca sacaba conclusiones precipitadas ni tergiversaba la verdad, pero aun así…

-Cuando dices cosas como esta sé que no lo haces a la ligera Dorcas, pero, de verdad creo, que esta vez te equivocas. Dado su historial previo, me temo que este beso tiene más probabilidades de ser otro intento de molestarme que no una burda muestra de amor. -Evans negó con la cabeza y se lamió los dedos manchados de chocolate.

-Precisamente, creo que todas las veces que te ha molestado anteriormente, sí que eran burdas y claramente inefectivas muestras de amor. -replicó Dorcas cogiendo otro caldero de la caja -Ésta última en cambio me parece más sincera, aunque eso sí, igual de burda. -segura de si misma la muchacha mordió el caldero y miró fijamente a los ojos de su sorprendida amiga.

-Pero, pero, ¿Por qué este cambio de actitud entonces? -El rostro de la pelirroja mostraba más horror que enfado en ese punto de la conversación.

-Personalmente creo que ni él mismo era conciente de esos sentimientos hasta hace poco. No sé qué habrá desencadenado ese descubrimiento pero tengo mis sospechas…

Un estruendo en las escaleras interrumpió a la chica. Parecía que alguien hubiese activado el sistema de alarma del dormitorio femenino ya que al estruendo le acompañaban gritos en descenso y risas. Las dos gryffindor se levantaron de inmediato abandonando chocolate y reflexiones para salir al rellano a comprobar de donde provenía el alboroto. Efectivamente, las escaleras del dormitorio femenino se habían convertido en un inmenso tobogán, medida de seguridad instaurada bastante recientemente para impedir visitas de los chicos al dormitorio femenino. Sobretodo visitas de ciertos chicos. Uno de estos chicos precisamente se encontraba en la base de la rampa frotándose la espalda y recogiendo un maltratado ramo de rosas mientras los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala común hacían corrillo a su alrededor y otras chicas le señalaban entre risas desde las puertas de los respectivos dormitorios. Tras comprobar que el mismísimo James Potter de sus pesadillas era el causante del desastre Lily tuvo el súbito impulso de huir. Más tarde decidió que tendría que haber hecho caso a su instinto.

-¡Evans! -gritó un maltrecho Potter desde la base de las escalera nada más verla mientras levantaba las maltratadas flores -¡Sólo venía a decirte que siento el inapropiado beso que te he dado antes y que me gustas mucho! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo!

Los murmullos subieron hasta un volumen ensordecedor pero eso Lily Evans ya no lo oyó porque había entrado rápidamente en el dormitorio.

-Y yo sin palomitas… -murmuró Dorcas para si misma mientras miraba fijamente al descorazonado Potter y a continuación siguió a su amiga.

-Dorcas…-llamó Lily con un hilo de voz mientras mantenía la cara enterrada en una almohada de su cama.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuánto rato calculas que tardará en saberlo todo Hogwarts?

-¿Profesores incluidos? Unos cinco minutos supongo. -la menuda chica se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo con aire consolador mientras Lily ahogaba un gemido.

-Me lo suponía


End file.
